wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Summon Voidwalker
|class=Warlock |type=Utility |school=Shadow |cost=25.0% of base mana 20% of base Demonic Fury |cast_time=5 sec |cooldown= |gcd=1.5 sec |level=8 }} Summon Voidwalker is a core warlock ability learned at level eight. It allows a warlock to summon a Voidwalker minion. It is primarily a tanking pet, following the commands of the warlock until it is dismissed or killed. The voidwalker is the second demonic pet available to the warlock. Voidwalkers are good tanks against non-elite mobs at or near the warlock's level; therefore, they are excellent for solo play. Although they can be used in at least low level instances as a substitute for a warrior class player, due to their comparative fragility this is generally not advised. Among the regular warlock pets, the voidwalker has the most health, but the least mana. Abilities * : main attack, shadow-based * : single-target taunt * : damage reduction shield that damages the enemy when struck * : short duration health boost Modified by * * ;Talents * * * * ; Demonology abilities * Tips The voidwalker is a great tank pet; he takes massive amounts of damage, has great armor, holds massive amounts of enemy aggression (which is nice because it's not on you!) and heals himself quickly after every fight. If you intend to fight multiple enemies simultaneously, the voidwalker is your best choice. Sadly, the voidwalker does the least melee damage of any of the regular warlock pets. Don't rely on it to kill the target with melee damage. Instead, put your DoTs on the mob, and maybe use some direct-damage spells as well, but be sparingly so you don't draw the aggro to yourself. The whole point of a voidwalker is to absorb the mob's attention and damage so you're free to let your spells work, watch for adds, etc. If you're going to be facing just one mob at a time, you can leave Suffering on auto-cast, as the AI is smart enough not to waste it on a single mob. You can still manually cast it at any time, which can be very useful in an emergency, as Suffering causes much more threat then Torment. Suffering and Torment are good threat generating abilities, but sometimes if you start casting your DoTs/Direct Damage spells too early while soloing, the mobs will eventually ignore the voidwalker and attack you, even if he's using Torment and/or Suffering. The key to avoiding this is to let the voidwalker build up threat by ordering him to attack the mob and take off a bit of its health before you start casting your spells. If you let the voidwalker smack the mob around until it gets to about 90-93 percent health and then start casting your DoT/DD spells, he'll generally be able to hold aggro for the rest of the fight. Torment and Suffering have very limited use in PvP combat, but a Voidwalker isn't entirely useless. Torment can be used to distract a pet belonging to another warlock or hunter while you focus on more important targets such as the warlock or hunter itself. Removed chain It was once rewarded from the following quests: * * * * Trivia * Voidwalkers have an auto-idle action of raising his arms up to the sky and stretching. * Voidwalkers are sometimes affectionately called "Blueberries". * Several of the Voidwalker voiceovers appear to be direct ports of the voice overs from the archons and dark archons of StarCraft. * Voice overs when summoned: : "Why do you call?" : "What do you want from me?" : "Send me back!" : "I don't like this place." * Voice overs when ordered to attack: : "I must feed." : "I obey." : "It will be done." : "As you wish." * Voice overs when ordered to cast a spell: : "Yesss..." : "If I must." : "As you command." : "Cannot resist." * Voice overs when dismissed: : "Wow..." : "Released at last." : "Back to the void." : "I go." * Funny voice over: : "I...am...void...where prohibited." Patch changes * * * External links Category:Shadow spells Category:Warlock abilities